rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 24: Halta sidetrip
1095) Lian: hm? (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: ERO DND (1099) Ceylin: Dunno how long I'll be around for... I got about two hours of sleep last night. (1096) Shadell: Ouch. (1095) Lian: what? (1099) Ceylin: I had to wake up at 4 AM for my flight back to St. Louis... and I'd been going to bed at 3 AM every other night. (1099) Ceylin: And I had a barking dog on me. (1099) Ceylin: Which did not help. (1095) Lian: I mean what Plaid is saying (1095) Lian: anyway do you want to do the talky thing without your negotative type.. or something else (1095) Lian: test (1095) Lian: thoughts? (1096) Shadell: Hmm, no Danizelle? (1095) Lian: Right (1095) Lian: SO negotiate or something else? (1099) Ceylin: I'm not really caught up, so I think my opinion is invalid at the moment. (1095) Lian: They setup a negotiation with the Walker to get an ally on the otherside (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: Man, I dunno what's even going on. (1095) Lian: two weeks ago You had that nice little chat with the Abyssal. She setup an appointment with the Walker to deal with your little hole in secuirty of the entire underworld. (1095) Lian: Last week Niet ran around alone because no one supervised her and she got yelled at by Oramus (1099) Ceylin: Haha. (1095) Lian: SO that would be the whole of the situation you can do the negotiation or do something else (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh god, Niet alone. (1099) Ceylin: I think, given the circumstances, negotiation would be a bad idea. (1095) Lian: Ceylin is perfectly capable of talking to people.. as is Niet (1095) Lian: Hell even Lightning is a better negotiator.. than certain eclipses in other gmaes (1099) Ceylin: ... wow. (1095) Lian: She bound herself to botch in the first use of her anima power so... (1099) Ceylin: WTF (1095) Lian: My twilight was strangling someone, blatantly.. so she tries to trap this lunar who came with said strangling target in an oath. the Lunar words the oath. (1095) Lian: The lunar words the oath so that she could do whatever she wants.. and The Eclipse would forgiet the oath if any of us hurt her companion(who I was strangling at the same time) (1095) Lian: Anyway, so you can go explore the alien area, or talk to the Walker (1099) Ceylin: Given my mental condition, I'm probably mostly going to hang back whatever we do. (1095) Lian: shadell? (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: Alien area? (1095) Lian: The other thing Niet did was bother the other Eastern Coven guys about what's going on up north which was basically some wierd alien thing took over parts of Halta and around it (1096) Shadell: Ah, sorry, got distracted. (1096) Shadell: Any idea what we want to do? (1096) Shadell: Negotiation's would benefit from Danizelle. (1095) Lian: SO go check on the ALien thing, shadell? (1096) Shadell: Would we have time before the meeting? That would be a good idea though. (1095) Lian: You have a riding Scourge (1096) Shadell: Ah, true. (1096) Shadell: Anyone object? (1099) Ceylin: Nope. (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: damn you (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: lightning is not your horse (1095) Lian: Ceylin make a flyin rickshaw... (1095) Lian: seriously though any actual objections from their transporation or just grumbling? (1099) Ceylin: That will be her first crafts project. (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: No objections. (1095) Lian: Ok you come to outskirts of the territory, the first thing you'd probably notice a series of black stone oblisks they look like perhaps they were made of obsidian closer inspection would reveal a brown rusty coating (1099) Ceylin: "So what's all this?" (1096) Shadell: "Hmmm... Cute." (1096) Shadell: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,8,7,7,6,5,4,2,2,1,1 = (8) (1096) Shadell: Niet is, incidentally, wearing something oddly similar to a metal bikini. (1096) Shadell: "It's a magical material." (1099) Ceylin: "What are they for?" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "Looks like somebody bled all over it." (1096) Shadell: "They're kind of like Jade obelisks..." (1099) Ceylin: Ceylin gives her a blank stare. "Look, are they save to go past?" (1096) Shadell: "Sparky, go on in." (1099) Ceylin: *safe (1096) Niet: (Yeah, whenever you past one it makes a save point.) (1095) Lian: (you compared ti to first age technoligy it could make save points) (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fine. Whatever." She goes in! (1096) Niet: Niet examines Lightning carefully. (1095) Lian: Lightning walks through, Stare says the essence of the Oblisks found her acceptable (1099) Ceylin: "And there we go." Ceylin strolls on in. (1095) Lian: And ceylin is good (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm not your sacrificial goat, Niet!" (1096) Niet: Niet walks through. (1096) Niet: (This won't end well.) (1095) Lian: And niet is let through (1095) Lian: (perception+awareness) (1095) Lian: (everyone) (1096) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,6,2,1,1,1 = (3) (1099) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,7,7,3,1 = (4) (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,5,5 = (3) (1095) Lian: Lightning notices some people off to the distance who seem to react to them walking through.. Niet and Ceylin notice these people have gneral linowen lookes they run past one of these oblisk gaps.. and are zapped like bugs in a bug zapper (1099) Ceylin: "... oh, fuck, Niet, you are building us one of these." (1096) Niet: "Hmm." (1096) Niet: "It seems if they try to steal they get zapped." (1099) Ceylin: "See, just make us one and tweak it a bit to add 'or make shadowlands.'" (1095) Lian: as you continue(wits+lore) (1099) Ceylin: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,4,2 = (2) (1096) Niet: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,5,5,3,1 = (2) (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,6,2,1 = (2) (1095) Lian: the Trees start to thin.. which all your knwoledge says that's not supposed to be happening definately looks like the area you are heading into has been cleared for.. farming? That definately seems off. (1099) Ceylin: Ceylin, of course, seeing the unexpected, strolls directly toward the center of it. (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're a fucking idiot, Ceylin." She follows at a good distance. (1096) Niet: Niet follows behind Lightning. (1095) Lian: cleared for farming, been tilled.. and then actual cornfields. (1096) Niet: "They're cute." (1099) Ceylin: Ceylin grins at Lightning. "Oh no, corn." (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "It's probably fucking mind-control poison corn or something. I bet there are creepy kids in there." (1095) Lian: (perception awareness) (1095) Lian: (everyone) (1099) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,6,5,3,1 = (2) (1096) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,6,4,3,2,2,2 = (1) (1095) Lian: (lightning) (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,5,2,1 = (1) (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: ((MOAR FIVES)) (1095) Lian: There's really obvious movement through the corn towards your location, a fairly large organize group (1099) Ceylin: "Hey, how about you step out in the open where we can see you?" Ceylin raises her voice in the direction of the corn. Which is really damn loud when she wants it to be. (1095) Lian: ten people walk out of it dressed in armor it looks kind of organicish but nothing you're particularly familiar with. each has a sword at their side and a lnng odd thing that looks abit like a spear.. (1095) Lian: CARRYING eve (1099) Ceylin: "And what do you want?" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "Let's kill them." (1096) Niet: "They're essence users." Niet whispers to Ceylin quietly. (1095) Lian: (what language?) (1096) Niet: ((low realm)) (1099) Ceylin: (( Riverspeak. )) (1096) Niet: (Err, not low realm... riverspeak.) (1095) Lian: the point their weapons at you in unison, "We guard this farm. What do you want?" (1099) Ceylin: Ceylin switches to Old Realm to confer. "... that's actually kind of a good question. The hell is the stuff that brought us up here in the first place?" (1096) Niet: "Crazy dragon lady, might be Vel." (1099) Ceylin: "No, I mean where is it? I don't think crazy dragons give a damn about corn." (1096) Niet: "And the organic weapons and giant towers are normal?" (1095) Lian: (Haltans don't grow corn. They don't farm at all)) (1099) Ceylin: (( Yeah. But Ceylin isn't really that concerned about agricultural practices. )) (1099) Ceylin: Ceylin switches back to Riverspeak, "We're looking for a dragon!" (1095) Lian: One of them says sarcastically and points west, "If you keep going that way you'll find an ocean, cross that you'll find an island. Look around there" (1096) Niet: "A tall woman with wings and claws." (1095) Lian: Their eyes narrow, "Why" asks one (1099) Ceylin: After some deliberation, Ceylin rules against answering, 'We thought it would be cool.' "We think she might be a friend of ours." (1095) Lian: he chuckles and smirk, "then keep going.. if you are really her friend" (1099) Ceylin: Ceylin simply lights up her caste mark and pushes past the men into the corn. (1095) Lian: the lead one picks up a device on his belt and holds it up to his head and says something in forest tongue (1099) Ceylin: (( "This was a ripoff. These aren't x-ray glasses at all!" )) (1095) Lian: (More like a celphone or radio) (1099) Ceylin: (( I know. )) (1095) Lian: (Its important niet keep walking past stuff you tell her to make) (1096) Niet: 1d100 => 67 = (67) (1095) Lian: there's more corn and more corn and then something drops down infront of you, a woman slightly taller than Ceylin was before Oramus decided to get involved, though she's abit more lithe than that. She's wearing black and purple robes that seem to cover just about everything except her hands and feet which are black clawed her eyes are blood red, she has massive black and purple wings and short cropped blue hiar, her teeth appear to all be sharp, "You wish to see me?" (1099) Ceylin: "Yes, we do." Ceylin pulls herself up to her full height, silently cursing Oramus for taking some of her stature. "We are here from the Yozi. If you are of them, we need to talk to you. If you're not, we'd just like a damn good explanation of what's happening up here." (1096) Niet: "Are you Vel?" (1099) Ceylin: (( What language did she speak? )) (1095) Lian: (Old realm) (1095) Lian: "I have no idea what you are talking about" (1099) Ceylin: "Then how'd you make those obelisks?" (1095) Jomoru: "I brought them with me, they mark what i own" (1096) Niet: "What's your name?" (1096) Niet: "And did you come from the wyld?" (1095) Jomoru: "Who are you? Where do you come from/ This is my territory. You are here by my sufferance" (1099) Ceylin: "Creation is our territory by origin, so I'd be careful just what you go staking claim to. Now explain yourself." (1095) Jomoru: "Every petty island calls itself that but Gnosis. This land is mine, I own it" (1096) Niet: "We are fom Malfeas." (1095) Jomoru: (niet or Lightning LSDed?) (1096) Niet: (Not Niet.) (1099) Ceylin: (( I'm going to need to sleep reeeeally soon... I'm gettin gwobbly. )) (1095) Jomoru: "if you have nothing to offer leave" (1096) Niet: "How are we supposed to offer you anything if you won't even say what you want?" (1099) Ceylin: (( Iiiiii'nm sleeping. Sorry to just disappear, but I can't keep my eyes open. )) (1099) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (1099) Kel (exit): 23:41 (1095) Jomoru: "You came to my land. You should have brought tribute" (1096) Niet: "Why? (1096) Niet: "* (1096) Niet: (Sparky, tear off an arm and give it to her, you have extras!) (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "Take Niet." (1096) Niet: "Vetoed." (1095) Jomoru: "You came here to talk to me. " (1096) Niet: "Yes." (1095) Jomoru: "Then show how much you value my time" (1096) Niet: "What do you want?" (1095) Jomoru: (wits+awareness both) (1096) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,3 = (3) (1095) Jomoru: (she's clearly trying to judge you by what you brought or judge you by your actions) (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,5,1,1,1 = (3) (1095) Jomoru: (clearly its a test. Giving her what she wants doesn't matter. What you give her tells her about you) (1095) Jomoru: (She's also clearly defining you as the weaker party) (1096) Niet: Niet hands her a small spherical object (1096) Niet: "A trinket then." ** (1095) Jomoru takes it ** (1096) Niet: "It's a protoshinmaic vortex. They're a little cute." (1095) Jomoru: "inefficient but amusing. Now then what do you want?" (1096) Niet: "Do you know of the yozi Vel?" (1096) Niet: "Well, primordial really." (1095) Jomoru: "he is dead." (1096) Niet: "Oh?" (1095) Jomoru: "He was betrayed by his creations"She smirks,"and then they were eaten by what he had become.." (1096) Niet: "Are you what he became?" (1095) Jomoru: "I guess you could say that.. Each and evry Velos his soul reborn in countless others each growing each changing each becoming better...That's the answer you get" (1096) Niet: "So his fetich died and you're one of his new subsouls?" (1095) Jomoru: "No we are not like that thing on Gnosis" (1096) Niet: "A jouten?" (1096) Niet: "Yet distinguishing yourself from the whole? Cute." (1095) Jomoru: "no, you idiot. are we done?" (1096) Niet: "Then explain." (1095) Jomoru: "lesser beings have a Hun and Po. We have a piece of Vel too" (1096) Niet: "How many of you are there?" (1095) Jomoru: "thousands probably" (1096) Niet: "I see." (1095) Jomoru: "that's it?" (1096) Niet: "Why are you taking land?" (1095) Jomoru: "Because I want it" (1096) Niet: "What for?" (1095) Jomoru: "To own, its mine" (1096) Niet: "Why own it though?" (1095) Jomoru: "Because I want it. That is all." (1096) Niet: "So you don't want it for any reason?" (1095) Jomoru: "BECAUSE I WANT IT" (1096) Niet: "And that want comes from where?" Niet seems quite confused. (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "Niet, you're a dense bitch." (1095) Jomoru: "She is, and you slient one do you have anything to ask?" (1096) Niet: (Says the person who accidentally seduces yozis habitually.) (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "No. No questions." (1095) Jomoru: (niet is clearly jealous even as a succubus Lightning gets more tail) (1095) Jomoru: "Well why are you here with this annoyance?" (1096) Niet: (Tail being used literally here.) (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't have anything better to do." (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "And someone has to watch her." (1095) Jomoru: "Because she will just keep asking the same damn question?" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes." (1096) Niet: "Have you seen the Nagoutl?" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "Or get herself killed, and apparently some people think we need her." (1095) Jomoru: "they wanted to serve" (1095) Jomoru: "Well you seem to take good care of your pet, silent one" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "She's not my pet. Ugh." (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "I hate her." (1095) Jomoru: "then why do you take care of her?" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "My coven needs her." (1095) Jomoru: "and what does she provide?" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "She builds us things." (1095) Jomoru: "and what do you do?" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "I kill people." ** (1095) Jomoru chuckles ** (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "I could kill you, too." (1095) Jomoru: "anyone can kill anyone given the right circumstances" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "I could kill you with the odds stacked against me." (1095) Jomoru: "and if you couldn't?" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "Trick question. I always can." (1095) Jomoru: 'its called a challenge, what will you offer if I can defeat you?" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "Nothing. I don't have anything to give you." (1095) Jomoru: "So you don't trust in your skills" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "No, I don't trust in my having anything." (1095) Jomoru: "then you have nothing to lose" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're trying to trick me and I'm not going to let you." (1095) Jomoru: "I am trying to trick you into killing me?" (1096) Niet: "Just do it." (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "No, Niet." (1096) Niet: "OK, it's all right to be scared." (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm not scared." She rolls her eyes. (1095) Jomoru: (all 3?) (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yep.)) (1095) Jomoru: "you aren't bored, killer? (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "Nope." (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: She just smiiiiles. (1095) Jomoru: "Can you track, Killer?" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "Track? Sure, why not?" (1095) Jomoru: "what would it cost me to get you to kill something?" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "What do you have to offer?" (1095) Jomoru: "Reasons you might not need to let defend her talking so much" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: ((wat)) (1095) Jomoru: ((you said you only defend her because she makes stuff) (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh right.)) (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "Mmmm. What can you make?" (1095) Jomoru: "you saw what I make on the way in, I can import things from the furthest Shore, or shape the chaos" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well, can you make some of those spire things except they work on people who want to make shadowlands?" (1095) Jomoru: "what?" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "What?" (1095) Jomoru: "I don't knw what that word means" (1096) Niet: "I could do that." (1095) Jomoru: "well?" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: She glares at Niet. "Then what do you suggest?" (1096) Niet: "Who do you want dead?" (1095) Jomoru: "The spirit who tries to steal my prayers. The Silver beast who wishes to avenge her mate" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "Besides you?" (1096) Niet: "Names?" (1096) Niet: "Other relevent information?" (1095) Jomoru: "Caltia is the bastard spirit" (1095) Jomoru: "and the Other called his Mate Silver Python" (1096) Niet: (Is Caltia working for Malfeas? Well, would we know if she is or not? That's one of the big questions about her by canon.) (1095) Jomoru: (not that you know of) (1095) Jomoru: "Well?" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well what?" (1095) Jomoru: "will you kill them?" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't see why not." (1095) Jomoru: "good" (1095) Jomoru: "and you just want obilisks" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "Right." (1096) Niet: "Targeted to those who'd harm the kingdom." (1095) Jomoru: "Fine fine" (1095) Jomoru: "anything else?" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm sure we can come up with some more things." ** (1095) Jomoru tosses something to Lightning ** (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning catches it! "Huh?" (1095) Jomoru: "WHen you are done use that to communicate" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "...okay. Neat." (1095) Jomoru: "well you may go" (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: "Okay." She turns and starts to leave. (1096) Niet: Niet follows. (1095) Lian: how far does she get before niet tries to steal the item? (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: Haha. (1095) Lian: seriously (1096) Niet: Hmm? (1096) Niet: What would Niet steal? (1095) Lian: the device (1096) Niet: That Lightning already has? (1095) Lian: yes (1096) Niet: Why would Niet steal that? (1095) Lian: because its something she hasn't taken apart? (1096) Niet: She's not a kleptomaniac, and has considered making similar devices before, it's not all that interesting to her. (1096) Niet: Unless it's like an artifact 5 radio... (1095) Lian: its an infinite range radio so yeah (1095) Lian: so anything else? (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: Nope! (1095) Lian: alright, 5 each (1096) Niet: Cool. (1095) Lian: anyway closing up (1097) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (1097) Plaid (exit): 03:20 ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights